1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a RFID Tag and Ceramic Patch Antenna. More specifically, this invention relates to the RFID tags which can be manufactured with easily formable antenna at acceptable cost, while maintaining successful receiving rate, by forming the antenna conjoining at both ends of the RFID chip by printing, spraying, or painting with conductive ink.
Furthermore, by forming dielectric members using ceramic substances of which permittivity is 4.0˜210, the size of the dielectric members can be greatly reduced which results in compact and light antenna members so that they can be affixed to moving bodies or small objects. The ceramic patch antenna in accordance with this invention also can improve antenna efficiency as well as convenience in use.
2. Background of the Related Art
The electronic devices to which power is supplied wirelessly through radio frequency and relevant systems are already disclosed. Such communication devices which receive power wirelessly are generally known as Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) Tags. Conventional RFID tags and relevant systems generally make use of electromagnetic couplings which supply power remotely, and the remote devices are connected with the exciter systems and receiver systems. The exciter systems generate the exciter signal which is used to power-up the device so that the device can transmit signals which include relevant data, which is in turn received by the receiver system.
When electromagnetic coupling between remote devices and the exciter, or remote device and the receiver is used, the challenge is in the complexity in relation with the manufacturing of the remote device which utilizes coil antenna. The spiral layout of conventional coil antennas makes it difficult to manufacture, increasing cost and the dimensions of such remote devices. Coil antennas demand strict tolerance for effective performance. In addition, conventional antennas have undesirable thermal compressive characteristics which affect forming of the flat tag which incorporate coil and the remote devices.